


Surviving Death

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, And there will be eventual romance, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, But I will likely add more fics of this AU, Character Death, Death Scene, Flashback, Goshiki has a flashback of when Ushiwaka died, Im sorry if I miss any TW please let me know and ill add them asap, M rating for the graphic content, M/M, No Romance, Other, Sad, Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, Zombie, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: It's been almost three years since the outbreak happened and almost one year since Hinata and Goshiki miraculously found each other... but will having each other be enough?
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Surviving Death

**Author's Note:**

> Title may change as I'll likely add more to this AU in the future, but this is my Day 6 contribution for [Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020](https://twitter.com/stzfanweek)!  
> It's a bit late but I wanted to make sure I was 100% happy with it before posting.  
> My friend [Omi drew some art for this fic as a collab](https://twitter.com/omnisai1/status/1279902814022578176?s=20) !! Please check it out, I'm in love with it!!!
> 
> Prompt: Jacket
> 
> **This is a Zombie Apoc AU. It is GoshiHina centric but no romance is insinuated in this fic. It does contain a death scene but not for either of those characters (read tags for death spoiler).**  
> **There is a description of a fatal neck wound, it may not be graphic but I've never written anything like this before so I thought better safe than sorry.**  
> Please let me know if I need to add any other warnings!

It was pure luck the two of them had found each other.

It didn’t take more than ten seconds of conversion for them to share that everyone they knew was dead.

And it wasn’t an exaggeration.

_“Are you-”_

_“Everyone, Goshiki.” Hinata’s voice cracked. “K-Kageyama... Yamaguchi... Ts-Tsuki, Kenma, D-Daichi-”_

_“I’m so sorry.” Goshiki closed the distance between them with a tight hug._

_Hinata returned it, his body and voice both shaking. “A-are you- what about-”_

_“Yeah... I’m alone too...”_

That was almost a year ago now.

A year since the two of them only had each other, fighting every day to survive just so that they could live _another_ day to keep doing the same damn thing.

He was tired. He was _so_ tired.

Goshiki didn’t move at the footsteps behind him. He focused on the rain hitting the window, which created an almost blurred effect on the way the sunrise hit the broken glass.

“We should move.”

Goshiki just sighed, dropped his head into his hands. He stared at the floor, then at his bloody boots.

For a moment, he thought about cleaning them.

The corner of his mouth turned up and he had the sudden urge to laugh, but it was fleeting.

There was no point in cleaning them. They’d only get dirty again.

There wasn’t a point to any of this.

“Goshiki-”

“I know, just... a few minutes... please.”

Goshiki didn’t look up. He couldn’t.

Even back in high school, before all this happened, Hinata was always so easy to talk to. Their paths didn’t cross too many times but when it did, Goshiki always ended up spilling whatever was on his mind.

Hinata was incredible trustworthy, and wildly dependable.

Goshiki was glad they found each other.

Who would have thought that during a zombie apocolyspe, Shoyo Hianta would come out on top? The same kid who could barely handle a receive in volleyball, was now breaking necks of the undead with his bare hands.

“I found a car in the garage.” Hinata started, took a few steps closer. “It has a full tank. You can sit and think the whole way to Yamanashi, but we need to leave, _now_.”

Goshiki lifted his head and caught Hinata’s sharp stare. He was rarely serious like this. Even in times like these, Hinata would typically crack jokes wherever he could to try to lift the mood.

Goshiki was thankful that, even without a single word, Hinata understood he wasn’t in the mood to hear any of his jokes today.

“Here...” Hinata tossed Goshiki his jacket. “I was able to get some of the fresh blood out.”

Goshiki caught it over his arm easily and turned it around. He allowed himself a few seconds to study the embroidery on the back.

Ushiwaka had given his jacket to Goshiki when he mentioned he was cold one day- _that_ day. Goshiki was going to give it back to him as soon as they reached their next stop, but never got the chance.

_“Goshiki, move!”_

_Before Goshiki could even turn around, Ushiwaka had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and threw Goshiki forward. He hit the ground with an oomf, turned onto his back and watched Ushiwaka struggle to close the gate._

_Blunt teeth gnashed at them from the other side of the wire fence while rotten limbs poked through the holes._

_Goshiki didn’t realize they were that close. He didn’t hear them. Where did they even come from?_

_Reon ran from the front of their group to help Ushiwaka close the gate, then a scream broke out. At first, Goshiki wasn’t sure who it came from, or if it was even human._

_Goshiki felt his stomach drop._

_He couldn’t breathe._

_He could only watch, speechless, as Ushiwaka stumbled back before hitting the concrete. Goshiki tentatively crawled to him. Blood was gushing from his neck, severed tendons and nerves now exposed to the elements._

_“U-Ushiwaka?” Goshiki couldn’t recognize his own voice._

_“Go-”_

_Goshiki immediately moved his hands to Ushiwaka’s neck to stop the bleeding. “No! You- get up, you can-”_

_“You... leave me.”_

_“No, I won’t-”_

_“Promise me-”_

_“No!” Goshiki scratched at the arm that pulled him away, managed to escape Tendo’s hold and returned to Ushiwaka’s side._

_“Goshiki, pr... promise me, you won’t... won’t give up.” Ushiwaka was choking on his own blood._

_Unbeknownst to the rest of their team, Ushiwaka was referencing the conversion the two of them had just a few minutes ago- the_ last _conversion they would ever have._

_Ushiwaka was using his last words to comfort him; using his last moments to bring Goshiki some kind of reassurance._

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Goshiki couldn’t see through his tears. He blindly patted at Ushiwaka’s shoulders until he found his neck, pressing his hands against the bite wound._

_“G-get up...”_

_“Pr... me.”_

_“No...! Please...!” Goshiki screamed again when Tendo’s arm wrapped around him._

_“We’ll take care of him, Ushiwaka.”_

_“... th-th...ank you, Tendo... I’m rr...dy, Reon... please.”_

_“No! Let me go!” Goshiki thrashed harder when Reon pointed his gun at Ushiwaka’s forehead._

_Tendo turned them around so his back was facing Ushiwaka when the gunshout ran out. The sound bounced off the walls of the parking garage, but echoed louder in Goshiki’s head._

“Tsutomu, we-”

“I’m coming! I’m coming.”

Goshiki straightened his posture as he came back to the present. He quickly pulled on the jacket and tossed his backpack over his shoulder, following Hinata to whatever car he’d managed to start.

_I promise, Ushiwaka._

_I won’t give up._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are super appreciated, as well as constructive feedback but please be nice bc I'm sensitive~
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom) if you want lol 


End file.
